


fall and winter and everything in between

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And groping, M/M, fall!Dave, i guess you could call this seasonstuck, not really sexual content but, spring!Jade, summer!Rose, there's some making out, winter!John, yes i mean like the seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend is winter.</p><p>He's also an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall and winter and everything in between

**Author's Note:**

> http://ssdavejohn.tumblr.com/image/91569369580
> 
> i wrote this after i saw this picture.
> 
> i wanted all of the beta kids as seasons.

Your sister is literally the fucking sun.

She actually glows, but not enough that it’s blinding. Just a soft glimmer from her pale skin, which has no right being as translucent as it is because she’s supposed to be tight knit buddies with the sun, meaning she should be tan. She also radiates warmth, as if she is actually the sun itself, and if she so much as lays a hand on your arm a searing burn is left in its wake. You think it’s great that she’s summer, you always have, but you’re also pissed because you’re stuck being fall.

And seriously, it sucks. The ends of your blonde hair are stained with orange, yellow, and brown, and if you dye your hair the colors only disappear for a day before they’re back again. You’re even paler than she is, if that’s possible, and there’s a splatter of freckles over your nose. You walk around carrying the cold, not cold like winter, but just on the brink. A pile of leaves is left wherever you’ve been, and it lets for a lot of confused people when there are crunchy leaves in the middle of the park during summer.

“Dave!”

Oh, and winter won’t let you alone.

It isn’t that you don’t like him; he’s your best friend. But he’s one of the coolest people you’ve ever spent time with, and you don’t mean personality wise. He doesn’t even have to say your name for you to know he’s around, because the steady fifty degrees you always manage to keep the room at will drop to below freezing. For fucks sakes, snowflakes actually cling to every article of clothing he wears. The only thing you’re really glad for is the fact that his hair is like yours, but black with irreversible blue ends.

“Good morning, Dave,” he drawls cheerily, leaning against his wooden cane. Not only are there leaves on your floor now, but a small pile of snow, one that grows with every move he makes. You want to tell him to just sit the fuck down and stop moving, but then he’ll sit on your couch and readjust his position every five seconds, and then you’ll have snow on your cloth sofa rather than your wooden floor. “How are you?”

“Peachy fucking keen.” You respond flatly.

He frowns.

“Do you need a hug?”

“No, god no, do not hug me.”

“That’s what everyone says.”

Oh god fucking dammit. You feel like you just kicked a puppy, mainly because he sort of resembles a kicked puppy; his eyes are cast downward, his lips are turned into a scowl, and he looks about ready to cry at any given moment. Now you feel like an absolute ass, so without saying anything you open your arms and hope he gets the memo.

He does.

He lights up like a Christmas tree and springs forward, tightly wrapping his arms around your midsection. You thank fall that you’d decided to wear a hoodie today, otherwise you would be touching his skin, which could potentially give you frostbite. Even with the hoodie on, you can still feel the cold seeping through. No wonder the kid can’t get hugs from anyone. The only person you could see him really having the ability to hug would be Rose, because her warmth would probably clash with his cold and they’d even out. He steps back with a grin on his face. “You’re warm.”

“And you’re cold,” you fire back. “I’m not really that warm, but you’re like fucking Antarctica.”

He opens his mouth to say something, but clamps it shut when a girl cries, “John!” from outside the door. Breathing a sigh, he uses a gust of cold wind to open it. On the other side is Jade, his sister. She has her hair pulled back today, and surprise surprise, she’s got pretty much an entire bouquet of flowers weaved into her hair. Fucking spring.

You’re at least thankful that when she walks into the room, the temp shoots up from the twenties to the sixties in a matter of seconds. “John, where have you been? You said you would grow flowers with me today!” She says, hands on her hips. The idea of winter trying to grow flowers is enough to make you laugh, and the look on John’s face is only an added bonus.

“Flowers…” He blinks a few times, obviously trying to comprehend her words. “Jade. I am actually _winter_ , and you’re asking me to grow flowers with you? Do you want all of your flowers to die right after you plant them and do your little spring magic thing to grow them instantly?”

She huffs and turns to you. “Fine. Dave, will _you_ plant and grow flowers with me?”

“No can do Harley, I’m fall. All I do is leaves.”

She stomps her foot this time. “Fine. God, fall and winter are all angsty. I’m going to go find Rose, she’ll plant flowers with me. She can even shine some sun on them to make them even healthier than they’ll already be!”

John plops next to you on the sofa once she’s gone, heaving a sigh. From this close, you can feel how cold he really is, and you can’t say you’re fond of it. You prefer temperatures around the fifties, maybe high forties or low sixties. He throws off temps that are only about the twenties, but you can tell he isn’t in a good mood because he’s even more freezing than usual. He’s got to be throwing off air somewhere in the negatives, by this point.

“The fuck crawled up your ass and died?” You ask. You know your own temperature is dropping, likely because you’re frustrated. The lowest you can get is mid-forties, though; John can go all the way to negative one-hundred, if it’s what he feels like doing.

He turns to glower at you.

“Winter,” he responds after a beat. “I hate being winter because all I can do is make snow and be cold, but Jade can do things like grow flowers and I know Rose can do some cool magic, and I don’t know what you do but it’s got to be cooler than what I can.”

You shake your head. “Nah, dude. All I can do is be average temperature and make leaves.”

He only stares at you for a second, his blue eyes as wide as dinner plates. They glow like a streetlight shining against snow during the winter, and you guess that’s the point. Probably why your eyes are searing red, Rose’s are warm violet, and Jade’s are calming green. The two of you only look at each other for a minute, before he leaps forward and crashes your lips together.

The kiss is bad. Really bad. One of the worst you’ve ever had. Fall and winter meet and it seems poetic, something Rose would scribble down in one of her leather-bound books that you’re strictly banned from looking in. He pulls back first, but for some goddamn reason your hand juts out and you tug him back and mesh your lips together again, this time angling your head properly so that the kiss isn’t absolute shit.

John breathes a sigh against your lips and you shiver. “Sorry,” he murmurs quietly, but you know he isn’t. You get him back by pressing the palm of your hand to his lower back, which would feel like it does when Rose touches you; searing pain, like you’d stuck your hand inside an oven right after someone pulled a cake out of it. John gasps against you and tries to wriggle away from your hand, but you trap him against the sofa arm so he can’t move.

“Daaaave,” he whines. “Hot!”

“I know I am.” You respond cockily, quirking an eyebrow.

“God you are such an assh- _fuck_ , Dave, what are you doing? That’s my ass!”

You give him a smile laced with phony innocence.

“Yup,” you say back. “Was I supposed to find something else down there?”

It takes a few minutes for him to finally retaliate. When he does, it’s with a cold gust of wind that ruffles your hair and makes you jump back from him. He only grins proudly and sits up straighter, arms crossed over his chest.

“I was having a good time until you tried to give me frostbite.”

John snorts. “It was like, thirty degree wind. Get over it, princess.”

“Well fuck you too, John.”

“Later.”

You can’t help but snicker when a blush spreads across his cheeks and the temperature drops.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly cannot even explain this.
> 
> ((i might end up making this a series? i don't know, it depends what the readers think.))


End file.
